Malam Dingin
by Kawai Chi
Summary: Translation fic dari One Cold Night milik MangKulas. HiruMamo. Rated for lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**Title: **Malam Dingin

**Warning: **Foul language and mature contents

.

* * *

><p>Translation fict dari tulisan <strong>MangKulas<strong> berjudul **One Cold Night.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara daun-daun kering yang hancur begitu terinjak mengiringi setiap langkah Mamori. Gadis itu menikmati suara-suara tersebut sambil menarik-narik mantelnya.

"Keh ... kau terlihat bodoh dengan wajah itu, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengabaikan lelaki jangkung kurus di sampingnya. Senyuman di wajah malaikatnya tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi.

"Tch." Dan Hiruma juga tidak mengatakan apapun kemudian. Ia berjalan sambil membungkuk melawan angin. Syal hitamnya berkibar diterjang angin dingin. Tapi Mamori tahu kalau sebenarnya Hiruma senang. Well, puas lebih tepatnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko-toko yang sudah gelap. Satu-satunya warna lain di jalan itu hanyalah pendar kuning keemasan yang dilahirkan lampu jalan. Hampir tidak ada seorangpun di jalan itu. Hanya mobil yang sesekali lewat.

"Kau yakin ibu sialanmu itu tidak akan mencarimu, Manajer Sialan?"

"Jangan sebut ibuku seperti itu!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, "dan, ya, aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Dan, karena aku adalah anak perempuan teladan, ibuku langsung percaya tanpa menanyakan apa-apa lagi."

"Dan kau menyembunyikan fakta kalau temanmu itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki," Hiruma mendecak kecil. "Mungkin seharusnya kita tetap tinggal di lapangan sekolah. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang anggota Komite Disiplin melakukan—"

Mamori membungkan mulut Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan ketika Hiruma mulai terkekeh. "Hiruma-_kun_, kau memang benar-benar iblis," kata Mamori yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Akaba. Gadis pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu menarik kembali tangannya sebelum meneruskan, "Tapi kau harus tahu … kalau aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika harus menghadapi situasi itu lagi."

Hiruma berhenti terkekeh. Mata hijau terangnya menyipit memandang Mamori. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku membawa kamera?"

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Haruskah aku khawatir karena tidak terkejut akan apa yang kau katakan itu?"

"Well, aku punya banyak kamera di kamarku. Kekekekeke …."

Mamori meninju lengan Hiruma.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari kegelapan jalan dan tiba di hotel tempat Hiruma tinggal. Mamori dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas seiring dengan langkahnya melewati meja _receptionist_. Namun pria tua yang duduk di belakang meja itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca koran tadi pagi. Bahkan pria itu tidak mendongak sama sekali saat Hiruma dan Mamori menunggu_ lift_. Mamori tergoda untuk sedikit mengintip orang tua itu, namun ia memutuskan kalau ia pasti akan terlihat bodoh jika benar-benar melakukannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar meremehkan kemampuanmu menakuti orang-orang, Hiruma-_kun_," kata Mamori reflektif.

Hiruma menyeringai.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan Hiruma—_penthouse_, tentu saja—Mamori memikirkan tentang betapa alaminya ia memasuki _suit_ milik Hiruma.

Lalu ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, Mamori terkesiap. Di belakangnya, sang _quarterback_ tertawa setan. Ruangan itu sangatlah mewah. Jendela-jendelanya penuh dari langit-langit sampai ke lantai. Menyebabkan lampu-lampu kota seakan menyebar di bawah mereka. Mamori menatapi kilauan indah itu. Tapi kemudian, ia malah merasa sedih.

"Apakah kau hidup di hotel sepanjang hidupmu, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori bertanya. Gadis itu gagal menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mamori berbalik dan mendapati kalau Hiruma sedang menatapnya lekat. Laki-laki bergigi tajam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tch. Benar-benar khas dirimu, Manajer Sialan. Aku memperlihatkan hal seperti ini dan pikiran pertama yang mendarat di otak sialanmu adalah bahwa aku kesepian. Cih …" Hiruma berbalik, "aku mandi dulu."

Mamori, ditinggalkan sendiri di tengah ruangan mewah itu—masih dengan mantel Hiruma menyelimuti bahunya—tercengang. Ia berdiri canggung sementara kata-kata Hiruma barusan menggema di kepalanya. Setelah tiga tahun ia mengenal anak laki-laki itu, sejak hari pertama ia melihatnya sampai akhirnya berdiri di sampingnya untuk menuju ke _Christmas Bowl_, Hiruma tidak pernah … menganggapi Mamori seperti itu.

Hal itu seperti … Hiruma membiarkan Mamori melihat ke dalam sesuatu yang jauh lebih pribadi tentang dirinya. Mamori mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dada, merasakan jantungnya memacu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sadar kalau ia masih berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan, sang Manajer tim _Devil Bats_ pun melepaskan mantel Hiruma dan melipatnya di lengan sofa.

Entah mengapa, Mamori malah jadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Dan bagaimanapun, ia masih sulit mempercayai kalau hal itu terjadi di lapangan _amefuto_ Deimon _High_. Bahkan ia pun terkejut karena hal tersebut benar terjadi.

Yah, tapi ada satu hal yang Mamori tidak bisa lebih percaya lagi: bahwa apa yang dikatakannya di perjalanan mereka menuju hotel ini adalah benar. Jika Mamori harus mengulang situasi yang sama seperti tadi, ia juga akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>_  
><em>

_"Hiruma-kun!"_

_Hiruma melirik ke arah sang manajer. Ia menyeringai. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang ada lebah di dalam rokmu, Manajer Sialan."_

_"Apakah itu benar?"_

_Kali ini Hiruma tidak hanya melirik, ia berbalik menghadap Mamori. "Apanya yang benar?"_

_"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Amerika?"_

_Tidak ada senyum ataupun seringai dari Hiruma. Yang ada, anak lelaki itu malah menaikkan alisnya._

_Mamori Anezaki merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya. Emosinya mendorong kakinya untuk melangkah maju. Yang Mamori sadari kemudian, ia sudah mencium bibir Hiruma—dalam dan putus asa._

_Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa. Secara otomatis, kedua tangan panjangnya menyambut tubuh Mamori ketika gadis itu melompat ke pelukannya. Sekarang, ia hanya menahan Mamori di dadanya. Satu tangannya mengusap bokong Mamori perlahan sementara bibir dan lidahnya membimbing bibir dan lidah sang Angel of Deimon._

_Lidah Hiruma bermain-main dalam mulut Mamori. Menyapu setiap bagiannya dan menghisap manisnya rasa gadis itu. Perlahan, bahkan tanpa ia sendiri sadari, kedua kakinya melipat dan membawa Mamori ikut berbaring di tanah bersamanya. Hiruma menciumi garis rahang Mamori, menjilati leher putihnya dengan lidah kasar miliknya. Mamori sendiri merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hiruma. Kedua tangannya melingkari bahu sang menara kontrol Neraka. Napasnya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan sementara cairan hangat mulai menggenang di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_Tangan kasar Hiruma terasa begitu panas ketika Mamori merasakan sepasang telapak lengkap dengan jari-jari panjang itu menyelinap ke balik bajunya. Tangan-tangan itu meluncur ke bagian punggung Mamori, menyapu kulit licin Mamori untuk kemudian membuka kaitan bra gadis itu._

_Selanjutnya, Hiruma menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mamori. Lidahnya melesat meliuk-liuk, bermain dengan puting tegang sang manajer. Sentuhan panas itu membuat Mamori menggelinjang dan memekik kencang. Pinggul pemilik rambut berwarna unik itu bergerak berirama, melawan pinggul Hiruma._

_Yoichi Hiruma membaringkan tubuh Mamori Anezaki di atas rumput yang lembab. Lalu ia melepaskan baju seragam putih Mamori. Komandan kelelawar setan itu menunduk menatap tajam Mamori, tersenyum._

_Hiruma pun menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya menyapu kulit Mamori, sedangkan tangannya yang besar menangkup payudara Mamori. Secara perlahan-lahan, Hiruma membuat Mamori menggila dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya di banyak bagian. Sapuan dan tekanan kulitnya atas kulit Mamori membuat gadis itu terengah-engah._

_"Hiruma, please …."_

_Dari mata Mamori yang kini tidak terlihat seperti lautan, melainkan api biru, Hiruma mengerti akan keinginan anak perempuan itu. Ia pun menganggkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Mamori sambil berucap, "Tidak ada penyesalan, Manajer Sialan."_

_Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan ada penyesalan."_

_Hiruma pun menarik turun celana dalam Mamori untuk kemudian menggosok daging kecil di bagian sana. Mamori menggelinjang namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Hiruma. Cairan Mamori tumpah ke jari-jari Hiruma. Kemudian, Hiruma merunduk lalu merayap ke balik rok Mamori._

_"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori hampir menjerit saat Hiruma menjilatnya di bagian bawah sana. Namun rasa malunya hanyut, tersapu bersih oleh kenikmatan ketika lidah Hiruma masuk dan menanjak lebih jauh. Saat sampai di puncaknya, Mamori menjenggut rumput basah di sekitarnya. Kaki-kakinya menegang lalu tidak bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu lemas._

_Hiruma muncul dari balik rok Mamori dan kemudian mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia pun melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, meraba-raba mencari risletingnya, menurunkan risleting itu dengan cepat, untuk pada akhirnya mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah keras._

_Setan Deimon itu menyapukan bagian tubuh—yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapa pun—di selangkangan Mamori, membuat malaikat itu mengerang. Sang anggota komite disiplin menarik kepala Hiruma dan menciumnya. Tapi Hiruma menarik diri untuk mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke jalan masuk Mamori._

_Hiruma menatap Mamori, meminta ijin. Mamori mengangguk, mengangkat kedua tangan, dan menarik-narik kerah baju Hiruma. Hiruma pun mencengkeram tangan Mamori, memegangnya kuat sambil memasuki gadis itu._

_Mamori bergetar, kakinya mengejang. Hiruma berhenti sesaat, memberikan kesempatan bagi Mamori untuk membiasakan diri atas kehadiran Hiruma di dalam dirinya. Sementara itu, darah pun mengalir membasahi rok Mamori._

_Lengan Mamori melingkar erat di leher Hiruma sambil menunggu rasa sakitnya menghilang. Kemudian, Hiruma pun mulai bergerak, diikuti oleh Mamori. Ketegangan di bagian bawah tubuh Mamori kembali menampakkan diri dan semakin lama semakin kuat seiring dengan gerakan lawan mainnya yang semakin cepat._

_Saat akhirnya terjangan orgasme menghantam Mamori, semua pikiran koherennya menghilang entah ke mana. Yang ada hanyalah kenikmatan akan hasrat yang terpenuhi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma bergidik; tanda bahwa ia juga sudah menyelesaikan hasratnya._

_Samar-samar, Mamori dapat mendengar suara Hiruma yang menjatuhkan diri di atasnya, "Manajer Sialan, sebaiknya kau memakai mantelku."_

**End of Flashback**_  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Hiruma berdiri di pintu masuk kamar tidurnya. Handuk kecil membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya.<p>

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdiri. Mamori memandang Hiruma, berhati-hati untuk tidak memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah pinggang Hiruma. "Kau tahu, walaupun kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa perlu berbicara, ada kata-kata yang ingin kudengar darimu."

"Seperti apa?"

Mamori menjawab sambil menghampiri Hiruma, "Entahlah. Mungkin seperti, ya kau boleh masuk ke kamarku. Ya, aku punya perasaan khusus padamu. Ya, aku akan membawamu ke Amerika. Atau, ya, aku akan tetap tinggal di Jepang."

Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan alis yang dinaikkan. "Kau akhirnya masuk ke celanaku dan sekarang mulai berani memerintahku, eh?"

Mamori tertawa. "Tidakkah aku memang berhak untuk itu? Asal kau tahu saja, ada harga yang harus kau bayar atas keperawananku."

"Cih …. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Manajer Sialan. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu saat kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar akan pergi atau tidak? Dan kau sungguh idiot jika melakukan hal tersebut untuk membuatku tetap di sini."

Mamori berdiri di hadapan Hiruma. "_Well_," katanya hati-hati, "aku mencintaimu."

Hiruma tersentak. Terkejut seakan tiba-tiba dihantap truk pengangkut kotoran Cerberus.

"Jangan terkejut," ucap Mamori lagi, matanya berkedip cepat, "seharusnya kau sudah tahu sekarang. Dari semua orang yang bisa kuberikan hati, jiwa, dan tubuhku padanya … kau adalah pilihan terburuk yang kubuat. Dengan kesukaanmu memeras orang lain, kata-kata kasar, ketidaksiapan emosi"

Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dadanya. "Ketidaksiapan emosi katamu?" kata Hiruma dengan nada tidak percaya sebelum kemudian menggiring Mamori ke kamar mandi.

"Hiruma, kau—"

"Ah, aku tahu …." Hiruma mendorong Mamori, menjatuhkannya ke _bath tub _yang sudah diisi air.

Mamori menjerit. Gadis itu keluar dari air sambil terbatuk-batuk. Namun kemarahannya sirna begitu saja saat Hiruma menjatuhkan handuknya. Sosok tinggi dan agak kurus itu pun bergabung bersama Mamori di _bath tub_ yang besar.

Hiruma menyeringai menikmati ekspresi wajah Mamori. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dan kemudian berdiri dengan baju yang basah. Ia pun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, menelanjangi diri sendiri, gadis itu melemparkan semua pakaiannya ke lantai kamar mandi.

Mamori puas sekali mendapati Hiruma terlihat tidak nyaman dan sedikit salah tingkah. Mata tajamnya menyapu pemandangan tubuh polos Mamori tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun. Selanjutnya, Hiruma melihat wajah Mamori dan menyeringai.

"_Stripping_ untuk _creampuff_ gratis, eh?"

Mamori menggertakkan giginya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Gadis itu pasti akan membunuh Hiruma jika ia bisa membaca pikiran lelaki itu akan dirinya yang sedang marah dan telanjang. Jadi, Hiruma hanya terus menyeringai pada Mamori sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu jika kau menggosok punggungku."

Mamori mendengus lalu merayap ke ujung lain _bath tub_, sejauh mungkin dari Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma malah beringsut ke arahnya dan kemudian menggosok punggungnya. Tanpa Hiruma ketahui, saat itu Mamori tidak bisa menahan cengiran. Sejujurnya, Mamori sendiri tidak habis pikir akan apa yang ia lihat dalam diri Hiruma.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Hiruma mengangkatnya dari _bath tub_, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang sama denganyang tadi dipakainya, lalu membopongnya ke kamar tidur. Hiruma memakaikan salah satu kemejanya pada Mamori, membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

Selanjutnya, Hiruma menutup matanya. Mamori mencolek lengan Hiruma, "Itu saja? Tidak ada seks atau kamera?"

Hiruma tidak repot-repot membuka matanya. "Saat kita sudah menikah, maka aku akan menggunakan kamera. Video juga."

Mamori mematung. Ia tidak yakin atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan, yah, kadang-kadang apa yang Hiruma katakan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Lalu, Hiruma menarik Mamori lebih dekat ke dadanya. "Kau tahu, Manajer Sialan …. Walaupun kita bisa saling memahami tanpa perlu berbicara, kadang-kadang, aku juga ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Seperti … apa?"

"Seperti, 'ya'."

Mamori tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya meringkuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Hiruma.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
